Team Kirei
For Team Tiger only. Team Tiger -finish it later- Goal For Team Kairi/Tiger -finish it later- Team Leader - Hime/Caoin Kairi Name: Hime/Caoin Kairi Age: 19 Weapon of Choice: Duel Katana Strengths *Good Speed *Superior Ninjutsu *Superior Taijutsu Weaknesses *Inferior Intelligent *Inferior Genjutsu Short Bio: Kairi was born blind and is sister to Castiel Caoin, She got her eyes when she was in an orphan house, from a friend she had who was great granddaughter off konan, Hence she has purple eyes. -more will follow- Student - Hatsumomo Hyuuga - Caoin((Chuunin)) Name: Hatsumomo Hyuuga-Caoin Age: 15 Weapon of Choice: N.A. (for now) Strengths: Agility, taijutsu Weaknessess: Physical strength, genjutsu Short Bio: Hatsumomo was born to Hyuuga parents, her mother dying when she was born. Her father abused her growing up until he dissapeared leaving Castiel Caoin to addopt her. She trained finally as a ninja making gennin at age 14 then chuunin a year after graduating the academy. Student - Yuki Caoin ((Genin)) Name: Yukihime Caoin Age: 14 Weapon of Choice: Kunai Strength Good Ninjutsu Superior Genjutsu Weaknesses Inferior Taijutsu Inferior Stamina Short Bio: Yukihime was born on Christmas at 3:30 pm to Castiel and Tatsumi Caoin. Yuki lived with her mother and father and her aunt all of whom she loved dearly. She was most attached to her mother who she followed around the house like a little shadow. Her mother made up all sorts of games to help the house hold chores more fun. Yukis favoite game was called "Who can talk in the third person longest". She always won that one. When she was six she learned how to read and form there her love of books and learning was born. Her dream was to grow up and be beautiful like her mother and strong and smart like her father and loyal like her aunt. When she was seven years old her father came home with a girl who was badly beaten and dirty. Being the sweet girl she was being jealous of the girl never crossed her mind. She easily accepted the girl as her sister and came to love her dearly as only a younger sister can. One night a few days she over heard her father telling her mother and her aunt what had happened to girl her brought home. Yuki flew In to a rage and started to scream. She swore she would make the man who treated her big sister that way pay. She vowed to make any man who treated woman that way pay. She marched up to her astonished sister and hugged her tight telling her no one would ever hurt her ever again and if they did they would answer to Yuki. Things where perfect for a year and a half she suddenly things took a turn for the worst. One night after the girls had gone to bed a man attacked and killed there mother. 8 year old Yuki was sleeping peacefully in her warm bed dreaming of the pony she was trying to talk her father in to letting her have she she was woken up by her father. She knew immediately something was wrong because her father was sobbing. She reached up and wiped away his tears and asked what happened. When he told her she went in to a state of shock and her body shut down. Her father called for a doctor and he gave her something to sleep. She slept for 3 nights and 2 days. On the third day she surprised everyone by raising early and cooking breakfast. From that day on she took over the cooking and cleaning in addition to her Ninja studies. For weeks she argued with her father until he finally gave in and enrolled her in Yukigakure Ninja Academy. She excelled quickly and upon making genin she visited her mothers grave and swore to her on her new headband that she would make her proud and she would train hard and take care of Papa and sissy and auntie. She stood and wrapped her head band around her waist and she stood up and walked home and from that day on ward she has kept her promise to her mother. Student - Kagura Hatake ((Genin)) Name: Kagura Hatake Age: 14 Weapon of Choice: None Strenght:Lightning Style Jutsu Weaknessess: Not pacing himself in battle causing his low level stamina to get to him Short Bio: Kagura is a hot tempered shinobi. He let's his current skill of speed and logic run his training. His goal is to become the strongest and the fastest Yukikage that will ever walk on this planet. Until then he will work to the best of his ability to reach that goal. Related Team Pages Team_Kirei_Role-Play_logs Real Life Note(s) Category:Team Kirei Category:Yukigakure